Kai Kuroshi/Powers and Abilities
Kai is a versatile fighter who can take on any role in a battle with his variety of skills trained by Reo. Skills * Master Blacksmithing - Kai's learned blacksmithing from an elder dwarf. Chapter 110 He's capable of making weapons of war in a matter of seconds. Chapter 119 * Contemporary Rune Master - Through Reo's instructions, Kai had learned every rune currently still in the world, excluding ancient runes which are all but lost. He is able to create Enchanted Gear capable of being called national treasures in as little as an hour. Chapter 106 * Keen Insight - He is able to see through most things with just a glance, this also helped when studying runes with Reo and helped him tap into the power of the elements to create his special move. * Flawless Memory - He can remember most things after just reviewing it once, as shown when he was able to memorize and write the runes in eight months despite the standard being 10 years. With the new addition of his left eye, he's able to have something on the level of a photographic memory, he can recall most things perfectly. Chapter 186 Physical Abilities * Immense Strength - Kai, owning an S-class body has physical strength far above those of his peers. Although someone having an S-class body is rare, Kai's body is also stronger than an average S-class body. He has shown to be able to lift others, like Yoko effortlessly and even fight while doing so. He has also lifted over a hundred thousand kilograms when supported by Body Enhancement. Chapter 183 * Immense Durability - He has been shown to withstand attacks easily capable of destroying buildings and towns then get up immediately. Chapter 152 As a child, he was also able to withstand twenty times the gravity of Earth. Chapter 16 * Immense Speed - Kai has shown to be able to travel at the speed of sound without using magic. Chapter 128 * Increased Vitality - His body is able to go through without weeks of sleep. His physical condition also doesn't deteriorate despite having slept for a month. Chapter 106 * Weapon Mastery - He has been shown to wield a variety of weapons, from blades to blunt weapons. He has also admitted to training every weapon in his arsenal. Chapter 135 Magic and Spells * Irregular Dual Attributes - Kai was born with two elements, one that is said to be in one in a thousand people but he was born with darkness and ice, two elements superior to the four primary elements. He was possibly born with the power to manipulate ice because of his grandmother and his angel blood. * Mana Absorbing Body - Reasons unknown, Kai is able to take in mana from his surroundings and turn it into his own but this doesn't necessarily increase his magic power, it just refills his mana storage. As long as the surroundings have mana, he'll never run out. Chapter 105 * Increased Mana Capacity - Reo has commented that Kai's mana capacity was several times more than that of his peers. When it comes to mana capacity, he can even overwhelm an S-class. Elemental Magic * Earth * Fire * Water * Wind * Light * Darkness * Ice ** Armor of the Frost Giants ** Blizzard ** Compact Ice Shield ** Ice Blade ** Ice Cage ** Ice Dome ** Ice Fortress ** Ice Jack ** Ice Marionnettes ** Ice Pillar ** Ice Ramp ** Ice Wall ** Icicles ** Spiked Wall * Lightning ** Lightning Speed - Kai can use this spell to move at lightning speed. Attributeless Magic * Barrier ** Variations: *** Barrier, Medium: '''(name of medium) - Transfers the damage taken by the barrier to the medium used. Chapter 131 * '''Healing Magic - Kai's variation of healing magic given to him by Akemi, it is far superior to normal healing magic, it was passed onto Akemi by the Goddess of Frost. It can also heal the user themselves while the common healing magic can only heal others. ** Variations: *** Heal - Can heal both the users and others. *** Greater Self-healing - The user is wrapped in green flames and their regeneration increases severalfold higher. Kai is able to heal fatal wounds at a visible speed but if his injuries are too severe, then the effect of the skill would lessen. Chapter 173 * Purify - A spell that cleanses poison from the target. Miscellaneous Magic * Rend - Kai's unique spell that uses pure mana to use a beam-like manifestation of mana to attack in an instant. ** Variations (Hands): *** Heaven-rending Palm - An variation of Rend that uses darkness. *** Hell-Heaven-rending Fists - A variation of Rend that uses light and darkness. ** Variations (Gun): *** Rending Bullet - A normal Rend used with a gun as a medium. *** Earth-rending Bullet - A variation of a Rend that uses wind as an attribute and a gun as a medium. *** Flame-rending Bullet - A variation of a Rend that uses water as an attribute and a gun as a medium. *** Wave-rending Bullet - A variation of a Rend that uses earth as an attribute and a gun as a medium. Support Magic * Limit Break - A skill that doubles the user's power, drains mana and stamina while in use. Body * Body Enhancement - Kai keeps this active at all times during a battle. With it, his already abnormal physical strength shoots up to insane heights, easily lifting over a hundred thousand kilograms ** Variations: *** Body Enhancement: Maximum Output - Kai's upgraded version of the widely-spread Body Enhancement. As the name implies, it uses Body Enhancement to its fullest, Kai managed to travel over Mach 10 while using this. Mind * Limiter Off - Kai turns off his brain's limiter and increases his body's power temporarily. * Mental Pressure - A skill that influences the mind of its enemies. It is possible to give suggestions which then turn into subconscious thoughts. Proficiency would allow the user to directly control the enemy. Beasts are an easier target. Soul * Soul Aura - Using his soul, Kai can pressure the souls of others. The more will his soul exerts, the stronger the enemy he can dominate. He can knock those with weak wills unconscious and make those with slightly weaker ones hesitate over a wide range. * Soul Call - He can sense the souls of others over a distance. Race Magic and Spells Angel * Angel Wings - When Kai removes his pendant, he can unleash the two feathered angel wings hidden in his back. Demon * Demon Wings - Going under the angel wings, Kai can use two black feathered wings hidden in his back. Vampire * Inferior Vampirism - As a vampire, he has the ability to manipulate blood and to suck blood. As a quarter of a vampire, he is inferior in terms of vampirism to a normal vampire. * Blood Rush - The user sacrifices their blood and their stamina over time to double their power temporarily. * Vampire Wings - Kai has two bat-like wings hidden in his back as part of the perks of being a vampire despite being only a quarter. Arts * Beast Art - Arts that use the core of beasts as fuel. ** Tiger's Claw - The user would be able to strike with the ferocity of a tiger, onlookers would also see a faint figure of a tiger forming behind the user. Their eyes would also turn into that of a tiger's but quickly revert after the attack is finished. * Dragon Slayer Arts - Arts that Kai created using the core of a dragon. ** Pulverize - An art that takes the user's mana into a medium like a sword and when expelled in condensed form, pierces through the tough scales of a dragon to hit its body directly. ** Sensory Confusion - It confuses the dragon's five senses from temporarily spotting the user. ** Vanishing Step - Takes advantage of a dragon's immobility to maneuver around at a speed akin to teleportation. * Forbidden Dragon Slayer Arts - Dragon slayer arts that Kai had said were too dangerous to the user. ** «Draco» - An art that makes the user's body manifest features of a dragon temporarily. Although Kai is incapable of using it, he was the one to formulate and successfully create it. *** Dragon Arts **** Breath - The deadliest move of a dragon can be replicated by the user, the element depends on what dragon core was used. Scales would be burned through and a dragon's body would be charred if the element used was fire. **** Roar - Much like an actual dragon, the user can amplify their voice and even shatter scales of a dragon. **** Talons - The user's arms will turn into something like that of a dragon's and their nails would grow longer. With this, they can even cut through a dragon's body. **** Wings - Translucent dragon wings would form behind the user's back which allows them to fly. References